Murders and Missing out
by Daydreamer1904
Summary: When Ally tells Austin she's pregnant, he freaks out and breaks up with her. Six years later, she is a witness to the murder of the president. She must stay in court and her twins, Ashton Oliver Moon and Avalon Edie Moon, are sent to live with their close
1. Enjoy

Enjoy

I don't own Austin and Ally


	2. Chapter 1

Okay,** so, I know I took like, forever to post a chapter but I was just really busy with one of my other stories and the original first chapter I accidentally deleted, well, here it is. Let's go:**

Murders and Missing out chapter 1

Ally's POV

_I remember the day all too well. I guess all that does is make the pain harder to bare. So maybe that explains all the sleepless nights, no social life, continuing despair for money. Or maybe it's the fact that in the other room I have my son, Ashton Oliver Moon, and daughter, Avalon Edie Moon, fast asleep._

_ Ashton and Avalon are twins. I had them when I was eighteen. I know what you're gonna say. 'Slut' but, I'm not. Me and the twins father, we were just two teenagers in love. Being pregnant doesn't happen to sluts, or whores, or people who want to be parents. It happens to anyone. Anyone who has sex. Teenagers are having sex and some of them are getting pregnant. I guess, the ones who don't are the lucky ones. And the others, well, not so lucky. So, I'm not a slut, I'm just, not that lucky._

_Now, I mentioned the twins father. Who is he? A jerk. Where is he? Not here, that's for sure. Are you two still together? Would I be living like this is we were._

_You see, the truth is: When I found out I was pregnant, I was so excited to tell the twins father, Austin Moon. I thought that we were going get married and raise the baby together. Unfortunatly, Austin didn't feel the same way. He told me to get an abortion. I told him I would never kill my baby and that I planned on keeping it. He called me a slut and broke up with me. We haven't spoken since._

_The day Austin broke up with me is the day that changed my life. Austin hurtful comment of 'slut' made me realise that everyone else would feel the same way. I decided that I had to leave. Run away in fact. I left for Washington DC, my new favourite place because that's where Austin nearly got arrested. I wish he had. There I went to have a scan and found out that I would have two little miricles, not just one._

_When I was three months pregnant, I went job hunting. I got one at Pizza Express but when they I told them I was pregnant they fired me. Then I realised that people were going to look down on my because I was pregnant. A girl, Christine, felt sorry for me and helped me look for another job. I got one at Frankie and Benny's. When I told then I was pregnant, they reacted in the compete opposite way Pizza Hut did. They were so supportive and the manager told me that if I felt too uncomfortable wearing the uniform because of my baby bunp, he wouldn't force me to wear it. I love it there, everyone is so nice. Plus, it pays well._

_Eight months later I was sitting in my apartment when I went into labour. I didn't know anyone so I had to drive myself to hospital. There, one of the doctors asked me if anyone was coming. I replied no and it hit me. I was all alone, taking on the world. A few hours later, I gave birth to a son and daughter. I named the boy Ashton Oliver Moon and the girl Avalon Edie Moon. I gave them the name moon because, even though we broke up with me, I still loved Austin and he deserved to be a part of his children's lives._

_When the twins were a week old, I took them home. After a week, I felt as if all the life had been sapped out of me. I found a lady who wanted to adopt them and I actually agreed to it. Then, during the moment when I was about to hand them over, I realised that even though they cause we so much stress, I love them with all my heart. At that moment I realised that anything else I felt will never be as great as my love for my son and daughter._

_When the twins were ten months old, we went to the zoo. A parenting website called parentspro says that you should get your baby to use a walking support to let them know that they rant pressured to walk. Anyway, at the zoo, Ashton saw his favourite animals, elephants. He must have been so excited to see them because he abandoned the walking support to go see them. I was so proud they my baby boy had taken his first steps._

_On the twins first birthday, a lady I work with called Bianca came over with presents for the twins. For Ashton she got a wind up train and for Avalon she got a stuffed elephant. Bianca didn't wrap them so when Avalon saw it she must have remembered what happened when Ashton we t to go see an elephant so she abandoned her walking structure and went to go see the elephant. I was proud of her for walking, but also amused at her because of her jealousy towards her brother._

_When the twins were one and three months, they were old enough to go to day care. Allowing me to go back to work at Frankie and Benny's. Leaving there was the first time I had left them anywhere, and to make it worse, I didn't even know the people I was leaving them with. When I came to pick them up, I did all the mushy 'I love you more than anything else in the world I missed you so much' stuff. At the end of it all, Avalon said "Love". My daughter had said her first words. That's when I realised that they wern't babies anymore. Before I knew it they would be getting married, having kids. Then having grand kids and going into senior homes. I just wish they would stop growing._

_When the twins were one and four months I started dating a guy named Aaron. He was so sweet. He used to love playing with the twins. I'll never forget this one time we were in my living room sand Aaron was asking the twins what things in the room were. For everything, Avalon said "love"; Ashton said nothing until Aaron pointed at me where he said "Moma." Wow. Now both of them could talk. They'd better not start fighting._

_When the twins hit there terrible two's, let's just say that I spend half of my time tell Ashton to stop putting his hands in the toilet and the other half telling Abalon not to draw on the walls. This one night, I had to work until midnight as one of the ladies who does it was sick and the other was on her honeymoon. Daycare shut at ten so I couldn't leave them there, but Aaron offered to have them. Unfortunatly, when I returned, his house looked like something that came out of a dump. He said that the twins were brats and then HIT Avalon. Yes, HIT. I broke up with him faster then you can say 'Love'. Avalon had and still has a mark on the small of her back. Although I was upset that someone had hit my baby girl, I was also upset that when I finally trusted someone after the whole Austin incident, they call my chikdren brats and hit one of them. I never thought I'd trust a person again._

_When the twins were three I sent them to pre school. Ashton made friends with a few boys called Gavin, Daniel and Michael. Avalon made friends with a few girls called Beth, Megan, Jessica and Hailey but for some reason, she only let Hailey come round to play. I asked her about it and she said "Hailey's the only one who doesn't have a big boy brother love with her." I was so shocked. Avalon didn't want to have Beth, Megan and Jessica round because she was scared of their dads. Isabel, Hailey's mom, was single. Her and her boyfriend, Jude, broke up when Hailey was six weeks old._

_When the twins were four, I was at work when I saw something on the news. AUSTIN MOON SUICIDE ATTEMPT. AUSTIN MOON FAILED TRY AT SUICIDE. THE MOON TRIES TO BRING UP THE SUN. Austin; suicide attemp. I read into it in the local paper. Aparently, his directer had died. Dez. I couldn't believe it. Dez, laughing, joking, dopey Dez; gone. My manager knew about Austin and the gang so she let me have the day off. _

_When the twins were five, I sent them to kindergarten. when they got home, Avalon couldn't stop telling me about her day. Ashton, on the other hand was very quite. I asked him why and he said that a boy at school said that he looked like a guy named Austin Moon. My heart stopped at that. He said that this person had asked what his dad had looked like. Ashton of course, had no idea. That's when I got Avalon in and told them that Austin Moon, the internationally famous pop star was there father. I also told them that he was not a part of our family. That's when Avalon said something that made her sound like she was a Yale graduee. "No, Austin is not our daddy. A daddy is someone who loves you and takes care of you. That is not Austin. So, we simply don't have a daddy, but I don't mind, because our monmy is do amazing it makes up for it." I guess you can say she inherited my intellegence gene._

_So, I guess that pretty much sums up what's happened in my life. Pretty dramatic, I know. But what I didn't know is that things were about to get a whole lot more dramatic. More than you could ever imagine._


End file.
